Revolver Golden Gods Awards 2010
The 2010 (2nd Annual) Revolver Golden Gods Awards were held on April 8, 2010, at Club Nokia in Los Angeles, California. Performers Presenters The following presented: *Ozzy Osbourne - presented Metal Blade Golden God Award *Kerry King of Slayer - Epiphone Best Guitarist Award *Alice Cooper and Rob Zombie - presented Ferret Music Best Underground Band Award *Jerry Cantrell and Mike Inez of Alice in Chains - presented Liquid Metal Best Vocalist Award *Scott Ian of Anthrax and Allison Robertson of the Donnas - presented Samson/Zoom Best Live Band Award *Phil Bozeman, Ben Savage, and Alex Wade of Whitechapel - presented Guitar World Comeback of the Year Award *Kat Von D and Jim Rota and Emily Burton of Fireball Ministry - presented Roadrunner Records Honorary Headbanger Award *Marta Peterson of Bleeding Through and Corey Parks of Nashville Pussy and Chelsea Girls - presented Just Cause 2 Hottest Chick in Metal Award *Vinnie Paul of Hellyeah and Pantera and Joey Jordison of Slipknot, Murderdolls, and Rob Zombie - presented Drummer Workshop Best Drummer Award *Dave Grohl - presented Splatterhouse Lifetime Achievement Award *Eddie Trunk, Jim Florentine, and Don Jamieson from VH1 Classic's "That Metal Show" - presented Harley-Davidson Album of the Year Award Awards 'Special Merit Awards' Metal Blade Golden God Award *'Rob Halford' Roadrunner Records Honorary Headbanger Award *'Robert Englund' Splatterhouse Liftime Achievement Award *'Lemmy Kilmister of Motörhead' 'General' Epiphone Best Guitarist Award *Kirk Hammett of Metallica *Tony Iommi of Heaven & Hell *Tom Morello of Rage Against the Machine and Street Sweeper Social Club *Dave Mustaine of Megadeth *Slash *'Zakk Wylde' Ferret Music Best Underground Band Award *Behemoth *Between the Buried and Me *The Black Dahlia Murder *Converge *'Dillinger Escape Plan' *Obituary Liquid Metal Best Vocalist Award *Jonathan Davis of Korn *'Ronnie James Dio' *Neil Fallon of Clutch *Lzzy Hale of Halestorm *Serj Tankian Solo and of System of a Down *Corey Taylor of Slipknot and Stone Sour Samson/Zoom Best Live Band Award *The Devil Wears Prada *Lamb of God *'Metallica' *Motörhead *Rob Zombie *Slayer Guitar World Comeback of the Year Award *AC/DC *'Alice in Chains' *Anvil *Fear Factory *Heaven & Hell *KISS Just Cause 2 Hottest Chick in Metal Award *Pearl Aday of Pearl *'Maria Brink of In This Moment' *Lzzy Hale of Halestorm *Lacey Mosley of Flyleaf *Alexia and Anissa Rodriguez of Eyes Set to Kill *Cristina Scabbia of Lacuna Coil Drum Workshop Best Drummer Award *Chris Adler of Lamb of God *Brann Dailor of Mastodon *Dave Grohl of Them Crooked Vultures *Gene Hoglan of Dethklok and Fear Factory *Dave Lombardo of Slayer *'Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan of Avenged Sevenfold' BallHype Most Metal Athlete Award *Josh Barnett from MMA *'Marc Colombo, Corey Proctor, and Leonard Davis of the Dallas Cowboys and the band Free Reign' *Chris Jericho from WWE *Mike Piazza from MLB *Jason Ellis *Joleene Van Vugt Harley-Davidson Album of the Year Award *'Black Gives Way to Blue from Alice in Chains' *The Devil You Know from Heaven & Hell *Crack the Style from Mastodon *Endgame from Megadeth *World Painted Blood from Slayer *Them Crooked Vultures from Them Crooked Vultures Artists with Multiple Nominations and Awards The following artists received multiple nominations: *Four: Heaven & Hell *Three: Slayer *Two: Metallica *Two: Motörhead *Two: Megadeth *Two: Halestorm *Two: Alice in Chains *Two: Mastodon *Two: Them Crooked Vultures The following artists received multiple awards: *Two: Alice in Chains Category:Award Shows